


Spaces Between Things

by vtn



Category: Matthew Good Band
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Dave/Matt drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaces Between Things

**I. Dependence**  
It happens to the best of us.

Sometimes I just wake up in the middle of the night, moonlight glancing off the buildings across the street, to find myself completely dependent.

“I’m glad I don’t do drugs,” I tell him, hands shaking and sweaty as I hold the phone. “Instead I just do you.”

“ _Yeah_ you do,” he says, and somewhere between us there’s an empty laugh over the double entendre. Then, “Shut up,” he says, and I do as I’m told and let him talk while I jerk myself off to sleep. It happens to the best of us.

 **II. Intoxication**  
Some days, everything starts being a movie. We’ll be at a restaurant and it’s like being at a restaurant in the movies, and whatever the subtle difference is between movie dialogue and real life dialogue, I feel myself slipping under it like slipping under the buoys that divide off the lap lanes in the pool.

And then I’m underwater.

It’s easier when you’re doing movie dialogue, to say something really sleazy; say “my place” instead of “my house” and then practically give Dave a lap dance. Like I don’t need to drink to get drunk, which scares me a little.

 **III. Gentle**  
“You look awful.” Dave runs his fingers over the bruises under my eyes, and I shrink back at his touch. “What’d you do, shove your face in a paper shredder?”

“That would have been much more interesting,” I remark as I gradually let him touch me. I’m not used to gentleness. It’s even more jarring when gentleness hurts. “But no.”

“ _Matth_ ew, you and me both know it’s not interesting until it has strippers, monkeys, clowns, Americans, or guns.” I playfully sock him one to the forehead for calling me Matthew.

“You and _I_ both,” I correct him. “You and _I_.”

 **IV. Product**  
Pure morning, just like that one song on the radio stations about friends with weed. Concentrated morning, almost. We’ve been smoking on a hotel balcony since ten PM, and now the sun is rising.

Our room faces west, but it’s cloudy anyway.

“Do you think you could market a morning like this?” I ask.

He coughs and rolls his eyes.

“Of course. Just stamp a logo on it and you’ve got it made. Morning, TM. Is consumerism all you ever think about?”

“Ya.” Actually, _he_ ’s all I ever think about. Instead of owning up to my own consumerism, I lie.


End file.
